The Memoriam Saga
by FoughtBuffalo2
Summary: All you know is either lost, changed, or corrupted as life is being changed for better or worse when HIM sees fit, but HIM is not alone. Both the Genres and the Categories will change over the course of the story.(Summary and Title is a W.I.P)
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge(Updated 02-06-13)

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

-Running, I believe I was running, not from someone or something but just to a destination, my home the place that I was taken away from to be tested, experimented on like some sort of lab rat then sent into war...while I'm six years old with genetic enhancements* meaning I can run faster jump higher even use items that are heavier than me what was it called again? Oh yea superhuman strength. And my intelligence has skyrocketed to the point that I can figure out advanced equations and speak over 10 languages. But I'm not alone, other kids my age have went undergo the enhancements but then everything just went FUBAR** as shortly after the treatment they all started dying on the spot in ways that even the most battle-hardened solider would have a hard time keeping their lunch down, from their bodies melting to throwing up organs to combustion into flames to exploding; I swear I got slapped in the face by a liver; to just falling down dead. By around that time the company that I was captured by stopped the experiments 45 out of 50 kids died by the most demoralizing and gruesome deaths ever recorded by them that to the point that they were calling it quits until they realized that only five of us survived; including me; also for the fact that the enhancements weren't designed for immature bodies and minds to they tested it out on their own troops and it became a great success as none of them died as they covered up and forgot all about their 'little' incident in order to preserve what ever morale they have left. Well as for us we left to form our own group, they didn't care as they got the results that they wanted and now start mass producing soldiers for their own personal cause, but for the five of us once the group was formed and we found a way to contact each other we just went our separate ways to return to the homes that we once lived in before to start anew to live life normally as a regular kid but as I was only a few blocks away from my 'home' I get a distress call from my comrade Sari telling me to pack up any of my belongings and make it to the rendezvous point, a few blocks away from here as she found the kids that supposedly have died there, as it turns out that they're flash clones malfunctioning to deceive us so I quickly go from a slight jog to a run in seconds to reach my house-

_**End Recording.**_

As I ran to my house I began to wonder 'So they lied to us but why? I mean sure its probability just to preserve the morale of the corp. but there has to be another reason but what?' As I continued to run I realize something 'Where the hell is everybody? And why do I smell blood?' Once I arrived at my destination that the smell of blood ts stronger, as its almost like someone or something died nearby, but as it turns out it is coming from my house/prison/deathtrap since I see blood marks all along the outside of the walls and inside the house, so I decided to figure out whats going on while I'm packing up my personal belongings and convert my armory so that it can be portable to travel along with me, as a trailer of course as I really don't want to be hunted down by any military power any time soon. My stomach started to growl**(This is where I got off track from the story so I can just add some humor into this as I will be doing this a lot later on so I'm saying sorry in advance...so sorry)** and it sounds like a 8 year old kid playing Call of Duty getting into a state of pure _**FURY!**_ to the point that everybody started to laugh their asses of and the kid on the verge to _**EPICALLY RAGE QUIT!**_ but if he does the entire planet will suffer a massive a global blackout which will cause all hell to break loose as history starts to repeat itself, like 9/11 all over again but worse **(think of all the wars that history has ever known combine them by using WW3 times **_**It's OVER 9000!**_ **plus a hint of time paradox and mind fuckery and there you go)** and the only way that everything will go back to "normal" will be if barney dressed up as pedobear simultaneously rapes Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen only to have all three be quick-scoped by **(Minecraft)**Steve dressed as John "Soap" MacTavish**(Rest In Peace my friend)** using an Intervention while riding Princess Luna equipped with a thruster pack**(for the Bronies out there I salute thee)** on the MOON, then suddenly a mob of over 300 Spartans**(a mix between actual Spartans and Halo-Spartans)** led by both John-117/Master Chief and King Leonidas as they go on a T-bagging spree on the now dead bodies for about 30 minutes, then Spartan kicking them into a bottomless pit of death as the entire universe goes into a state of peace for about a century or two until Hitler is reincarnated as well as the dead to live once more, but not as an zombie apocalypse or something like that as the zombies will still have their level of intelligence before they died so yea.

I walked into the kitchen; which was also stained with blood but really to tell you the truth I didn't really care because of two reasons: One. Was from the "show" that the Flash clones did which gave me immunity from seeing large quantities of blood and gore and Two. I'm hungry 'nuff said. So as I rummaged though the fridge I heard crying not a woman's cries that can make even the toughest men fall on their knees in guilt but a man crying; full of pity and shame; as it came from the table, so I pulled out a modded 9mm pistol fitted to adapt to situations like me with ammunition ranging from worthless crap nerf rounds to over-killing rounds, but just to be safe I'll be using HVT rounds or High Velocity Taser rounds which means I'm basically shooting lightning from a gun. I walked up to the man sitting in the chair and asked him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man just laughed and said

"Well, that's not how you treat a guest-"

I interrupted "You are not a guest your a trespasser, now leave before I use brute force on you." Then, I pointed the gun at him.

"You do not want to do that, young one"

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't you want to know why there is blood in your house and on me?"

I put the gun's barrel down a little but started to have an uneasy feeling wash over me and said,"Now that you think about it I do." I tighten my grip on the handle of the gun "Now explain your self but quickly."

"Patience, all will be explained in due time but as of now I will only explain the basics of the situation."

"Continue, as you may."

"As I will indeed."

The man coughs and spits out some blood on the table and starts explaining himself.

"Remember the the place you escaped from right? Well I'm one of the elite troopers assigned to tracking and retrieving you five and bring you back to the facility for more testing, but before then I was one of your trainers and guards and when they wanted to do more testing and when they mean testing they mean killing you guys on the spot but letting you kids suffer at the same time lets just say they're like Doctor Edward Richtofen well actually they practically praise him as a god; a Nazi god... oh shit were all screwed but I couldn't let them take you kids but as soon as they knew of my plan they captured me and decided to go along with my plan but on one occasion...~starts tearing up~ I had to kill my family...our family."

"What?!" I yelled

He continues "Every single one, they're screams of pity and fear were delicious to consume and that's what continued my drive to continue my spree until there was us left, my son."

I shot him in the leg three times and kicked him off the chair and stood over him with my gun pointed at his head while I equipped my C-12 rounds and prepared to fire.

_**"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, YOU MURDEROUS SON OF A BITCH AND YOU WILL NEVER WILL BE!"**_ as my eyes flashed white and purple for a few seconds and fired the round into him killing him instantly but leaving the explosive charge in him set to remotely detonate when I'm out of the blast radius. Before I left the room I spoke to the body;in a voice that gave off the feeling of no regret and no emotion and in a loud almost demonic tone; one last time _**"Where is your god NOW?!"**_ So I raided the place of everything of value since it would be a shame if everything went to waste. As I went to pack up my armory saw a tape recorder on the counter, as I went to pick it up it was labeled **"The Truth"** in bold letters. I was tempted to press play but I decided later as I didn't want to learn the truth just yet so I stuck in my pocket for now and went to continue packing up. As I finished up I realized that I need a fast type of travel so I grabbed my helmet and shrunk the armory down to a small cube and also put it in my pocket

and walked outside and hopped on my motorcycle, put on my helmet, and started the engine and drove off. As I started to think about the past events I hear a small explosion and smirk to myself as the evidence of my actions has now disappeared "in a puff of smoke as to say" and I continued to think to myself while I continued driving along the road.

_**HOURS LATER...**_

Arrived at the outpost at 11:27PM, where because of protocol everybody is either asleep or on night watch so I head to the main compound where the command center is located(As for the bunkers where the kids are living in yes there are a combination boys and girls living in the multiple bunkers at the same time so what if they have increased intelligence about everything, they're only six years old) as I open the surprisingly unguarded door and walk down the hallway I hear voices, but as I reached the end of the hallway I see who the voices belong to as four kids are standing around a holographic map planning on what to do next, Max: the battle-hardened tactician, Sari: another all-rounder like me but she seems to have more epic moments then me, Ray: the tank of the group and the master of heavy weapons and explosives and Hanna: expert in recon, scouting and being a medic.

As I walked into the room I said "Hey guys whats the situation?"

For a second they were surprised to see me but, Max was the first to recover and said "Well, there is this um...what was it again, oh yea pony that somehow contacted us on our secure line and were trying to figure out how."

"So, what did it look like? Did it look hostile?"

Hanna said"Negative we couldn't get a good look at it but it sounded female and...excited?"

"What do you mean excited?"

"Hey, guys I have a lock on the connection!" Ray spoke out of nowhere **(Don't ask how he knows this ****hes like the male version of pinkie pie, just subtract all the pink and add about ten percent more calm and there you go)**And pulls out a video monitor**(again don't ask)** "Kalen, here you talk to her while we pinpoint her location."

"OK." I replied and grabbed the monitor and went into a different room and turned it on, then I saw a silhouette of a pony, but the first thing that threw me off was the figure of a horn.

"Oh, shit your a unicorn." Was the first thing I said.

"Well,that's some way to start a conversation" She said

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, my names Kalen what's yours and why did you contact us?"

"Much better anyway, my names Princess Celestia and I will explain my reign later but there is a dire emergency upon your world."

"What emergency?!" I exclaimed.

"No time to explain as I only got a few spare minutes left, tell your fellow allies to prepare for the worst quickly! And plus when you get the chance find some way to contact this channel again, my apprentice would like to speak to you. ~_**STATIC~"**_

"Hello? Hello?! What apprentice?!, damn lost connection."

As I ran back I quickly yelled to Max "Max, sound the alarm and get the troops ready while the rest of us set up a battle plan."

"Roger." And sounds the alarm and runs out the door screaming at everybody to wake up and shouting.

"This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

As the troops ran to get equipped, one of them looked up and saw a brightly shined star then seconds later that "star" turned a beam of bright white-blue light and struck the command center as it passed right through it like a hot knife through butter**(Basically it was like a cleansing beam except coming into contact with any organic substance it teleports them somewhere else)**

"Hey, LT!" the trooper yelled to Max.

"What is it?!"

The trooper points to the beam and yells "Look!"

Max then turns to the beam and sprints towards the Center yelling "Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!"

He then barges through the doors and ran through the hallway only to stop at a giant crater as the beam dissipates in to thin air. Max then falls to his knees and yells"No. No! NNNNOOOOO!" and starts crying back to the compound to tell the rest of the troops about the fallen comrades.

_**MINUTES EARLIER...**_

As we see Max run out of here Ray steps up and says "So, what do we do now Kalen?"

I reply "I currently don't know yet as I don't even know what the danger is yet...wait do you guys hear that?" I look around then I look up while everybody else is looking at me puzzled. "It sounds like its coming from above, everybody come to me!"

"What are you crazy?!" Sari exclaimed

"Just trust me!"

Sari sighs "Fine." and walks towards me and envelop me in a hug.

The other two just looked at each other and shrugged and came over to me to also swallow me in a bear hug. But just as soon as they joined me a bright light enveloped over us as I heard screams in my ears as I hear Ray exclaim "Don't let go!" But, at the same time I feel myself slipping away as my vision starts to fade to black...

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**Please Rate and Review**_

_**Even Flames are accepted**_

_**And so are O.C openings**_

_**-Jackson out**_

**_A.N:_** Just to clarify some things. *Think about the Halo series and the spartan

program. **_**F**_ucked_**U**_p_**B**_eyond_**A**_ny_**R**_ecognition

Kalen was captured at the age 6, escaped at the age of 9, and reached his house at the age of 10.


	2. Thourgh Explaination of my sudden Hiatus

To my Readers-

I'm sorry for the sole fact that I haven't updated The Percentile Saga in about a month with school and such but for the duration Ive been doing a lot of research for the story, the background of the story, the multiple worlds, and its characters. And plus Ive been looking up the terms other Fan-Fiction writers use to help describe their story and use a few of those terms to describe this story which are:_** AU/AR,(H/C, Dark, Angst, Fluff Will happen at different intervals in the story mainly at the middle to the end of the story) (Some of the characters will be OOC depending on the situation) Back-story,**__**BAMF(I'll try to go Canon on the certain world at times,if necessary), (Fear the Plot-Bunnies!)and there will be an RPG element in the story,**_ I'm also helping one of my friends with a story that's after BO2 and were on like Ch. 20-ish and once he sends it to me I'll publish it here for all of you to read. And plus I've been trying my hand in drawing so that I'll finish drawing all the O.C's in the story in this timeline-style of portrait. And please when ever you get the chance please review and comment about the story to give me tips on to make the story better or what you like about a chapter because as you could tell I'm a novice when it comes to Fan-Fiction. The comments are literally my muse, second to music of course. And if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask.When I read the character sheet, I realized that I made a rookie mistake.I'm not supposed to tell you; the reader; about the O.C and let you guys & girls to figure him out through the story. And I also need more O.C's for my story as the limit is endless its just depends on the race of the character and the detail given on the O.C.

~Kalen's personality, traits and everything I write about him is based off of me; the author ; as he is just me in real life except for...well the obvious stuff you will find in this story, just adapting it as I'm excellent in adapting to almost everything and I do mean 'almost' everything (If you want to know more about myself just ask). Plus I'm not a Brony for the sole fact that, well I can't sayI hate the show now because Its now a bad sow but its not good either and its something to watch on a Sunday morning but, if you take the characters out of that storyline and all of that friendship crap, give the characters _**A LOT MORE DETAIL ABOUT THEMSELVES**_then throw them in an upgraded storyline with Action, Romance, Mystery and all the good stuff,and subtract about a good 50% of the friendship and the happy go-lucky crap and there you go a show that even the non-Bronies will like.~

So yea that's all I have to say for now, even flames are accepted as that shows _**bluntly**_ what I'm doing wrong so I can improve it

-kalen21(PS3) now to be known as FoughtBuffalo2(Xbox 360).


	3. Basis

_**Ever Changing and Ever Updating Ideas/Basis**_

**Backstory for the Beginning Chapter(W.I.P)**

**Date**: _T_hursday July 4, 2554 Late Halo to Early to Mid Dust 514(Two years after the Human-Covenant war)

**Factions**: _Evil_: Nexus _Good_: Allies (Change later) _Neutral_: Valor, Raven, .R (PMC's)

**Setting**: War-torn Earth, Post World War 4?, _Corrumpere Ordinatio _(Once was the U.S.A.) Partially-Destroyed Washington D.C.

**Races**: Human, Sangheili, Unggoy(Evolved/Have one point five times the skill, intelligence, and dexterity of their Heretic counterparts on Legendary with the Mythic skull), Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae(Evolved/Increased intelligence to the point that they're not the barbaric bloodthirsty apes that they once were, Treaty with the Sangheili), Yanme'e, Lekgolo, Huragok

**What games are going to be in this story (W.I.P)**

Halo(Series), Mass Effect(Series), Call of Duty(MW2 and up), Battlefield3 and up, Gears of War(Series), Super Smash Bros.(Series), The games that Nintendo and Sega made(Mostly with Mario and Sonic), Left for Dead 1&2, Dust 514(Its literately part of the EVE Online Universe), Borderlands 1&2, Minecraft, Terraria, Pokemon, Dofus/Wakfu, Spyro, M.A.G, Killzone(Series), Uncharted(Series), Infamous(Series), Kingdom Hearts(Series), Dead Space(Series), RuneScape, Warhawk/Starhawk, Assassins Creed(Series), Ghost Recon(Series), Rainbow Six(Series)

**The Main Antagonist will be classified until further notice.**

**Characters/Teams/Squads**

_**Task Force 141**_

_Captain John Price_

_Captain John "Soap" MacTavish_

_Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley_

_Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson_

_Private First Class Joseph Allen_

_(Well he was part of the Army Rangers)_

_U.S. Army Rangers_

_Private James Ramirez_

_Sergeant Foley_

_Corporal Dunn_

_**Noble Team**_

_Commander Carter-A259/Noble One_

_Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320/Noble Two_

_Warrant Officer Jun-A266/Noble Three_

_Warrant Officer Emile-A239/Noble Four_

_Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052/Noble Five_

_Lieutenant Spartan-B312/Noble Six_

_**Vault Hunters**_

_Mordecai_

_Roland_

_Lilith_

_Brick_

_Maya_

_Salavador_

_Axton_

_Zer0_

_Gaige_

_Krieg_

_**Survivors**_

_Francis_

_Bill_

_Zoey_

_Louis_

_Coach_

_Ellis_

_Nick_

_Rochelle_

_**Zombie Hunters**_

_Tank Demspey_

_Takeo Masaki_

_Nikolai Belinski_

_Edward Richtofen/Samantha Maxis_

_Abigail Briarton_

_Samuel J. Stuhlinger_

_Marlton Johnson_

_Russman_

_Finn O'Leary_

_Albert Arlington_

_Salvatore __鉄__alDeLuca_

_Billy Handsome_

_**Delta**_

_Marcus Fenix_

_Samantha Byrne_

_Jace Stratton_

_Clayton Carmine_

_Anya Stroud_

_Dominic Santiago_

_Damon Baird_

_Augustus Cole_

_**Blue Team**_

_Master Chief Petty Officer John-117_

_Master Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson_

_Kelly-087_

_Thel' Vadam_

_N'tho 'Sraom_

_Usze 'Taham_

_**ODST**_

_Lance Corporal __迭__ookie"_

_Captain Veronica Dare_

_Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck_

_Corporal Taylor __泥__utchMiles_

_Lance Corporal Kojo __迭__omeoAgu_

_Private First Class Michael __溺__ickeyCrespo_

_**Original Characters**_

_**FoughtBuffalo2**_

_**Flaming Arrow**_

_**James "Hazmat" Kliner.**_

_**Dream Teams**_

_**Team 1**_

_**Private First Class Joseph Allen**_

_**Private James Ramirez**_

_**Team 2**_

_**Lieutenant Spartan-B312/Noble Six**_

_**Lance Corporal **__**迭**__**ookie"**_

_**Master Chief Petty Officer John-117**_

_**Team 3**_

_**MORE COMING SOON**_

_**A.N:**_** Its not much but its a work in progress; If you would like a game and its characters to **

**be on this cast list(Which is again a work in progress) feel free to ask and I'll look up the game inside and out to see if its acceptable by realistic/realism standards. OC's are accepted without much of a second **

**thought BUT the first Nine will have a bigger part/impact in the story than all the other OC's.**

**After the **_new _**first chapter is done I'm going to delete the old first chapter or give it to another OC for their backstory(except the part where I tried my hand at Story Comedy**

**for the first time, it actually worked except the person who commented about it was a guest so oh well)and its always the beginning that is the hardest of them all so thats why I haven't updated the story with a decent chapter in so long.**

**This story is more focused to the two most popular comminutes(To my best knowledge) The Gaming community and the Brony/Pegasister community. And also the main reason(Not the true main reason) why I made this story is that there has been a lack of realistic/realism stories on this site and even a bigger lack on the crossovers page, OP characters, The protagonist/hero always wins with little to no sacrifice, the protagonist/hero wins EVERY BATTLE, the antagonist/villain is retarded/weak/unintelligent, story/world doesn't evolve over time/repeats, ect...**

**I Need help, not beta reader help but CO-Author help from somebodies or *shudder* someponies(Yep that's right time for you bronies/pegasisters? To bring your Friendship is Madness or magic? To the playing field)**

**The rating system will only affect the main aspect of the story/set in stone, as there will be a separate rating for every chapter, because I don't want the story getting thrown off for being a rated T and yet have **_**ONE**_** chapter thats rated M for Excessive Violence and/or Language, so lets all be civilised and mature about it and not complain about language, OK?**

**I need you guys/girls input on this: Should I continue working/building up on this already huge story, should I put this on hold and work on smaller projects that are easier to do, or should I downgrade this story to reasonable levels?**


End file.
